The present invention relates to radar systems, and more particularly, to a radar system that is used to provide surface monitoring and runway incursion for airports.
The prevention of runway incursions has been an issue of increasing concern and has resulted in the development of the Airport Surface Detection Equipment (ASDE-3), the Airport Movement Area System (AMASS), and the Airport Surface Traffic Automation Program (ASTA).
The most relevant prior art relating to the present invention, and airport surface monitoring and runway incursion systems in particular, is the ASDE-3 radar system which is a single high power Ku-Band real aperture radar that is located on a tower adjacent to an airport. The ASDE-3 system experiences shadowing and multiple reflections that seriously affect the its performance, which is a consequence of the fact that it is a single radar system. The ASDE-3 radar system does not have the ability to interrogate vehicles or aircraft monitored by the system. The ASDE-3 radar system is also relatively expensive.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved radar system that may be used to monitor surface and runway incursion at airports, and the like, and which improves upon the currently-used ASDE-3 radar system.